Guys With Built Chests
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: Lucy likes guys with built chests. She likes them to be big and strong, and she was surprised at first when she saw our favorite nerd look so drool-worthy. Then she warmed up to the idea...of him and her.


**A/N: Wow, this literally came out of nowhere. Personally, I love it. I like this pairing the most I think. (I'm okay with Camille/Logan, but I'm horrible at actually going with canon pairings.)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. (But you knew that, didn't you?)  
**

* * *

"Guys With Built Chests"

Lucy _never_ expected to see so many boys at the hotel for the future famous with such nice muscle tone. It was most noticeable to her by looking at their chest. She always looked for a man with a big, strong chest first. More often than not, they had the arms to match. Most boys at the Palm Woods had some nice bodies, but very few of them really caught her attention. Very few of them were drool-worthy.

She _also_ never expected for one of the cute pop, boy band-boys, the nerd, to be one of the more obvious ones. Least of all did she expect a _nerd _to be her favorite out of the four, her first reason being…the same reason she was always down at the pool when he was, _especially_ when his shirt was off.

Logan Mitchell. He was so sweet, sometimes he lacked any common sense, but at least he was more intelligent than most boys she's ever met. Her past boyfriends were complete dunderheads, (which was something she made sure James and Carlos knew all about; they were in the "Friend Zone" after all) so Logan was a nice change of pace. When Lucy told her mother about the boy, both females were happy in the new interest. Finally there was a boy who fit her mental and physical needs. He also seemed to know where his emotions stood. He sounded like the perfect boyfriend.

The only problem was Camille. Now, she liked the girl, but sometimes she was _too_ crazy, and after that first break up, Camille was the one to initiate all of their "offs." Lucy kept this to herself, but that type of a relationship irked her. Obviously one of them would have to break it off for good, because that relationship couldn't be good for one's psyche. Camille would break it off with Logan whenever she felt like it, and then come back to him whenever she wanted to. Now Lucy could understand why she would keep coming back, but why would she keep leaving?

Then one day, much to Lucy's pleasure, Logan sat Camille down, and they really talked for about three hours. It was in the middle of the stairs too, and it seemed like Lucy was the only one who noticed where they had gone. Camille came out, trying to keep her chin up, trying to hold on to dignity. Logan came out looking slightly shaken, and Lucy felt bad for feeling so happy. He hadn't wanted to make this decision, but he had to.

Lucy was fine in waiting until he was over Camille to even start showing that she was interested in him. She'd even be his shoulder to cry on, but thinking about how maybe him thinking of her as only a friend because of that, she cringed, as she realized how James and Carlos felt. She'd have to do them a favor one of these days.

* * *

Camille left to do a movie in Canada for a year three months after she and Logan had officially broken up. Lucy was ecstatic. That meant Logan could get over her faster because, "out of sight, out of mind." He was already three months sober from the toxins Camille had. This would just make it better, so he wouldn't have to be sorely reminded of her everyday.

The four boys thought of Lucy as a friend. Sure there were a little bit of feelings more than just on levels of friendship, but they were all friends. Lucy had her own place, and although it was rather small, they eventually got to a place where everyone could be comfortable, and not so crowded. (No one dared bring up the fact that the extra room they now had was due to Camille's absence.) Lucy almost always "just happened" to sit beside Logan. Sometimes she chose not to, or she was beaten to the spot next to him, but that just made it less noticeable of where her seating preferences were.

One day, Carlos and James decided it was a good idea to go to a water park. Kendall decided to hit the ice, alone, so he could think and relax, and take off the pressures of being a leader. Logan stayed at the Palm Woods, because the last time he went somewhere on his day off, it led to him getting beaten by girls, and being the one to dress up like one too often for his comfort. He refused to read Phoebe Nachee books. Lucy didn't really know about their day off, until Logan showed up at her apartment. He showed up in a really tight t-shirt.

"Logan," she breathed, surprised. Lucy was wearing a light shirt, that didn't even reach her bellybutton, and a pair of mesh shorts, because it was hot outside, and she needed to do some cleaning up. Logan smiled at her.

"Hey Lucy. Am I bothering you? I was bored, and when I realized this, I knew I needed to hang out with my friends…and you were the first one to pop into my head," he grinned at her. Lucy wanted to squeal, so she did so, but on the inside. In reality she kept her calm. She was good at that, and she wasn't about to waste practice on it on a boy she had a crush on.

"You aren't bothering me. I was kind of bored to. I needed somebody to talk to, or else I would have started talking to myself!" she lightly joked, stepping aside to let him in. He took his first step inside, and noticed the glass cleaner.

"Would you like some help with the cleaning? I'm willing to do it," he offered. Lucy shook her head.

"No, no. You don't have to help me clean my apartment, that's completely my job," she resisted. He just picked up a rag and the Windex.

"Actually, I _do_ have to. You see, the other boys, believe it or not, are for the most part pretty tidy. Plus, Mrs. Knight does a great job cleaning, even though I _insist_ on helping her. I've been clean-deprived since I came to L.A. As a close friend, it's _your_ job to let me help you," he explained. She laughed at his logic.

"Well then. Clean away," she let him free to do whatever he wanted, while she finished cleaning the cloth furniture. That was her favorite part. She hated cleaning bathrooms, and when Logan did it for her, she liked him ten times more.

* * *

They must've worked for a couple of hours, because the L.A. heat was cooling down, and the two cleaner-uppers expected James and Carlos back at any moment. They finished their jobs, and collapsed together on the couch, where they ended up being nearly pushed against each other.

"Whew," Logan exhaled. Lucy laughed again, and leaned her head back. She was absolutely _exhausted_. How did such a small apartment need to have _so much cleaning _to do in it?

"I'm beat," she yawned. She _was _tired. So was he. They weren't really thinking, and neither reacted when Lucy sort of fell over, and landed her head on his chest, where her ear was pressed right up against where his heart was. The sound of it lulled Lucy to sleep, and Logan was already halfway to Dreamland with her.

* * *

When Lucy began to regain consciousness, the first thing she noticed was there was no heartbeat. The second was, she was far more horizontal than she remembered being, once she remembered how she fell asleep. Third, there was a blanket covering her, and there was a lot of softness, that reminded her a lot of her bed.

She slowly opened one eye, and discovered it was dark out. She fumbled for the switch on her bedside table lamp, and was startled to see a note on her nightstand. She squinted at it for a moment, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light.

_Lucy,_

_We must have been really tired, to have been asleep on that couch for a couple of hours. _Hours? What time was it now? She looked at the clock. It was nearing midnight. _Anyway, your hair is really soft, but it tickled my chin, and that's what woke me up. I carried you to your bed, (which also seemed very soft) and decided it was best to leave you a note. _He was right about both of those things; the bed was soft, and she very much appreciated the note. _I'm not sure you knew this, but you talk in your sleep. _Oh, no. That can't be good. _So, I guess what I'm trying to finally say is, I like you too. (Why else would you be the first one I think of to go to when I'm bored?)_

_P.S. Do my lips really remind you of the lips of a vampire bat? We'll have to talk about it the next time we see each other. _Wow, she did not mean to say that out loud, ever.

Lucy stared at the piece of paper, and decided she would have to keep it forever. She clutched it to her chest, before laying it back down on the table, and turning off her lamp. Then she laid back down to get some more beauty rest.

After all, tomorrow she had to thank Logan for the wonderful job he did cleaning the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: I loved writing this. I really, really did. Tell me if there were any mistakes, and just tell me what you think overall. Oh, and look at a few close pictures of Logan Henderson, and then look at some pictures of vampire bats. I think their lips look similar.  
**

**P.S. There's a poll on my profile page, on my one-shots, and which type you want more of. Could you vote for me? Pretty please?  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
